


(Un)Accordingly to Plan

by arashi_arisu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashi_arisu/pseuds/arashi_arisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi had lived a pretty normal, sort of happy life with his wife and two kids...that is until he started an affair with his neighbor, Ninomiya Kazunari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Accordingly to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired in part by Mika's song: Billy Brown(which everyone should go listen to just saying). To be honest I wasn't completely happy with the ending, but I wrote the first half like....almost a year ago. I figured I might as well just post it anyway.  
> Also it's not beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical errors(misusing commas is my thing)  
> I hope you guys like it anyway! Thank you!

1.  
It was wrong. It had to be wrong. There was no way that a married man such as himself should be having an affair with his younger New neighbor. His younger new neighbor who happened to be a man. But between thinking about the consequences and pulling the rest of Nino's clothes off, Ohno much rather do the latter.  
2.  
It wasn't that Ohno's home life was terrible or anything. He'd been married for 6 years to a nice girl his parents found for him. He had a 5 year old son and a 2 year old daughter. He loved his family, he really did, but it was never the life he chose for himself. He was nearly 30 years old and honestly he would have never had this if it wasn't for his parents.  
3.  
Long ago Ohno wanted to be an artist. He wanted to paint beautiful people in beautiful places without restrictions. He wanted to travel the world and see all the wonders it entailed. Maybe that's why he was so intrigued by his neighbor Ninomiya when he first moved in. He wrote music and earned a decent living doing it. Sometimes he would write music too personal to share, or so he acclaimed. Because even though he said that, Nino would always sing to him about fools in love who shared umbrellas and shy kisses. And every time he would be lulled to sleep wrapped around the other.  
4.  
The first time Ohno met Nino was when he was moving in one year ago. Nino was trying to carry a box that was clearly too heavy for him. Ohno offered his help and Nino took it with a smile. He’d never seen a smile like it, but it was probably what waking up in Paris was like. Everything that happened after that was inevitable to Ohno. He helped his new neighbor with taking boxes out a truck and putting them away. The way Nino watched him as he moved wasn't hard to notice, and if Ohno was completely honest, he didn't hate it. So when Nino pulled him back from leaving and kissed him breathless he didn't resist. He only kissed him harder in return, and as they say one thing led to another until he had Nino's legs around his waist and his cock buried deep inside Nino. Ohno had never had sex like that before, never had it been as exhilarating as it was with Nino. And it didn't end there, it was only the beginning.  
5.  
When Nino met his wife for the first time, it was purely coincidental. Nino had been out grocery shopping when he bumped into her. She recognized him and introduced herself as "Satoshi-san's wife". It wasn't that Nino didn't know Ohno was married, it was one of the first things he discovered since this thing started. He didn't care though, and it kind of scared him. It'd been a few months since he moved in and he felt crazy for feeling so attached to Ohno. Ohno was married and had two very adorable children, but Nino didn't care. He wanted to have Ohno however he could for as long as he could.  
6.  
Ohno's marriage was arranged by his parents when he was 22. He hadn't finished art school, dropping out with a semester left because their family was simply too poor. So poor, that he didn’t have the heart to reject his parents request to marry. He married into the family of Kawamoto Ayaka, became Kawamoto Satoshi, and an executive employee to one of the most successful companies in the country. It wasn't horrible. Ayaka was nice and most of the work was him checking up on the stores and making sure everything was done correctly or whatever. He didn't hate what he did, and he definitely never blamed his parents for any of it. He didn't hate it, yet he knew it wasn't what he wanted.  
7.  
"So tell me oh-so-helpful neighbor, what's your name?"  
"Ohno Satoshi"  
"Oh-chan then. I'm Nino."  
"On the box it says Ninomiya K."  
“On your house it says Kawamoto.”  
"...Nino it is then."  
8.  
Six months after Nino moved in next door it was his daughter's third birthday. It felt weird to invite Nino over for the party, but it was rude not to according to Ohno's wife. So Ohno who was apparently such good friends with Ninomiya-san had to go over and invite him. Nino was way too amused about it more than anything, and once he was done laughing he simply smiled and asked, "So what does young Sayaka like?"  
Ohno had told him singing, Nino had gotten her crayons. Turned out she really liked crayons too, or maybe she just really liked Nino. By the way she wouldn't let anyone but him hold her since he got there until he left(at which time she kicked and screamed because she wanted Nino to stay) Yeah she liked him.  
9.  
Ohno and his wife never had fights. She never yelled at him and he never yelled at her, not that he was much of a "yeller" to begin with. He knew she was angry with him about something when she kicked him out of the house for the night though. "Don't come back until at least tomorrow night". He went over to Nino's house, obviously, and Nino simply welcomed him with a smile. No questions asked. At that moment Ohno felt his heart sort of just squeeze. He was in too deep with Nino. The happiness he felt with him was different than with Ayaka or anyone else before. It was exciting, but also terrifying. Terrifying because he was married, but he couldn't bring himself to care because with Nino it was so easy to lose himself. Nino always looked at him like there was no one else mattered, and when they were together, Ohno just wanted time to stop. That night they didn't do anything but sleep in each other's arms, and Ohno, completely overwhelmed with feelings whispered to a sleeping Nino something he never imagined saying before then.  
"I think I’m in love with you."  
10.  
Nino did his best to not hate Ohno's wife. She was kind and a good mother; She didn't deserve being lied to or betrayed like that; She was also very intelligent, and knew that something was going on, even if she wasn't completely sure of why. Honestly Nino wasn't surprised when he once again ran into her at the store and she confronted him. "I know what you and Satoshi-san are doing, and all I ask is that you don't interfere with our family." Before, Nino hadn’t even thought about doing anything like that. Everything was just a game to him, but it all changed too quickly and he fell hard. In hindsight he should've known after the first few times. Ohno was always so good to him in so many ways that Nino couldn't help it when it happened. Now Nino was just being selfish. When he could've left he stayed, and when he could've ended it he didn't. She didn't deserve this, his family didn't deserve this, and he knew that. Once he realized it had to end, his whole world began to crumble.  
11.  
"Kazunari."  
"Huh?"  
"My name. It's Kazunari."  
"Oh, nice to meet you."  
12.  
It ended just as suddenly as it began. Nino hadn't said goodbye, he was just gone one day.  
One year and 5 months after their affair began, it ended abruptly. Ohno couldn't handle it anymore. He lost his motivation for living, and after a month of not leaving the house, Ayaka packed up and took the children away. Then, it got worse. The silence was too much for him, so he sold his home, and left, buying an airplane ticket to the earliest flight to whatever island was far enough.  
13.  
Ohno's little escapade didn't last very long at all. He had been on some island that he didn't know the name of for about 5 days when he met a young girl. She resembled Nino so much Ohno almost thought it was him. Almost. Of course Ohno knew it wasn't because Nino was a guy, but seeing this person brought back a flood of memories to him. He didn't have any attachment to Ayaka anymore, it wasn't too late to find Nino.  
14.  
Nino had been living with his best friend Aiba before he was Ohno's neighbor, so of course after practically running away he went back there. Aiba, of course, welcomed him with open arms. It was as if he'd never left. Everything was fine until he asked about why Nino had come so suddenly. He'd forgotten how nosy and annoying Aiba was, and how he wouldn't drop the issue until he spilled the beans. So he told him everything.  
Aiba was never the judging type; he still wasn't. He listened attentively and at the end of it all Nino was kind of a mess, but there was one thing Aiba did understand. "You really love him don't you?"  
15.  
Nino should've been less surprised to see Ohno at his front door. He should have because after everything he told Aiba about Ohno there was no way he'd let it go. But there he was, just as sleepy looking as he was before, just a bit more tan. Nino stared for longer than was probably appropriate, but Ohno said nothing of it. He simply walked over towards Nino and hugged him tightly. Nino didn't know what to do, it was too much all at once. Then Ohno began crying, and Nino let his body take over, hugging him back just as tightly and kissing him.  
16.  
Ohno spent a week at Nino and Aiba's before his wife showed up. And just like that, Nino's world crumbled once more. Ohno left, and not long after Nino left also.  
17.  
It was a year before Ohno saw Nino again. After Ayaka had showed up, she tried really hard to make them go back to how they were before. “Think about our kids. How do you think they reacted when we left the first time? You have to take responsibility, Satoshi-san.” And he tried. He tried so hard, but he wasn't fooling anyone. His son was 6 now, and more attentive than Ohno had been at his age. “I just want you to be happy Papa,” he’d said.  
18.  
His son’s words gave him the push he needed and he got divorced from Ayaka, then moved away to a small place far away from their old house. He wanted to start over, get a fresh start, maybe start painting again. It was as he was trying to move a box into his new apartment that someone came over to help him.  
"Do you need help?" When Ohno heard that voice, he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. He dropped the box and looked up to equally teary eyes.  
"Nino."  
"I saw you carrying a box...and it seemed like you were struggling, so I came to help."  
Ohno couldn't believe it. After so long of not seeing Nino, he was suddenly there. He almost thought he was imagining it, maybe he was going crazy. But Nino was in front of him, reaching out to him, cradling his face with both hands, and wiping his tears off with his thumbs.  
“Why is it that no matter where I go, you always find me? It’s a bit worrying.”  
Ohno laughed, leaning into Nino, kissing him. Nino just held onto him even tighter, desperately hanging on to him. They’d been separated for too long and they had so much to catch up on. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, but when they did eventually stop, neither let go of the other. Instead they stood together for another while looking at each other until Ohno spoke up, “Are you going to stay with me this time?”  
“I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me, Satoshi.”


End file.
